mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathstroke
'''Slade Joseph Wilson', better known as Deathstroke, is a Human assassin-for-hire and supervillain that resides in the DC Universe. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Deathstroke is known as a brilliant tactician, along with having metahuman abilities including a regenerative healing factor and augmented mental and physical attributes. With his well-documented brutality, ruthlessness, and lack of mercy toward his opponents, his counterpart in the game is Baraka. He is also the nemesis of Batman and archenemy of the Teen Titans. About Deathstroke Imbued with enhanced physical powers by secret military experiments attempting to create an army of metahuman super-soldiers, Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued a friend who had been sent on a suicide mission by his commanding officer. He kept his career as a gun-for-hire secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert combat instructor. Slade's wife became enraged at the endangerment of her son in a debacle resulting from his job as an assassin, and tried to kill Slade. She only managed to shoot out his right eye. His confidence in his abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, as shown by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Slade is most notoriously known as the enemy of Batman and arch enemy of every incarnation of the Teen Titans. Applying his enhanced skills for anyone that can afford him, Deathstroke has been a thorn in the side of nearly every hero of the DC Universe, and when he acts on his own, has a reputation for always finishing a contract. Even if his clients change their minds. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Slade Wilson was given enhanced abilities as part of a military experiment, and has such confidence in his skills as a mercenary and assassin that his chosen costume highlights the fact that he only has one eye. Adept at both sword and gunplay, his superhuman physical abilities are matched by his tactical genius and his facility for manipulating both allies and enemies alike." Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Deathstroke is first seen after the final battle with Darkseid, slicing off a man's head in Metropolis for failing to pay him on time. Deathstroke attempts to leave but is attacked by The Flash, though he questions his presence in Metropolis rather than Keystone City. Deathstroke fights the Scarlet Speedster, but is defeated, and left for the police, though the mercenary evades capture. After leaving Metropolis and returning to Gotham City, he encounters Sub-Zero and challenges him to a fight once he realizes he is not from his world, but is defeated. Later, he is recruited by Lex Luthor, along with''' The Joker and Catwoman and begins working with the heroes to stop the invaders and Dark Kahn. Luthor assigns Deathstroke and the Joker to work together to find a means of capturing the Kombatants portal technology, though Deathstroke is loathed to have to work with the clown. Taking The Joker with him, they encounter Sonya Blade and Kano in the Graveyard in the Mortal Kombat universe, though they are soon teleported to Oa by accident when the Joker causes Sonya's teleporter to malfunction. Deathstroke then battles with Kano while the Joker is left to fight Sonya. After The Joker defeats Sonya, much to both his and Deathstroke's surprise, Deathstroke is pushed aside so the arrogant Clown Prince of Crime can fight Kano. The Joker defeats Kano and Deathstroke manages to use Sonya's teleporter to return them to the Graveyard, though Slade quickly realizes something is wrong with the Joker when he declares his intentions to kill Batman, before battling Deathstroke himself, defeating him as well. He accompanies the combined team of heroes and villains to confront Dark Kahn after using the Kombatants portal to arrive at the merged Apokolips/Outworld. In the final battle, Deathstroke fights Baraka before getting knocked out. Slade then witnesses the restoration of the DC Universe after Dark Kahn's defeat. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Deathstroke possesses various enhanced abilities. These include the strength of ten men and heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. He has the capacity to use up to 90% of his brain's processing power, making him a tactical genius, adept at turning opponents' own abilities against them. Deathstroke also possesses a healing factor in his blood that enables him to recover from physical injury at a much faster rate than a normal person, though recovering from such injuries renders him insane and animalistic for a short duration. Unlike other healing factors found in comics, though, Deathstroke cannot regenerate missing body parts. Deathstroke is also a highly formidable opponent in physical combat, to the point where he can fight the most highly trained martial artists in the DCU, including Batman, to a deadlock. Deathstroke also has super-reflexes heightened to an unheard of degree, which is how he was able to blast apart Impulse's knee cap with a shotgun and impale the Flash while both were running at super-speed. Special Moves *'''Flash Bomb: Deathstroke throws a flash grenade that blinds the opponent for just a few seconds. It can be thrown in place or at a distance. (MKvsDCU) *'Lunging Stab': Deathstroke takes his sword and lunges at his opponent, stabbing them in the gut. (MKvsDCU) *'Stomach Stab': Deathstroke takes out his knife and stabs the opponent in the gut. He then follows up with a kick or other move, depending which button is pressed. (MKvsDCU) *'Pistol Shot': Deathstroke fires a bullet at the opponent from his pistol. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Deathstroke draws his sword, slash twice, then pulls out his handgun and shoots his opponent. (MKvsDCU) Fatalities *'Gunshot': Deathstroke stabs his opponent in the gut with his sword, walks away, turns around and shoots them in the head. In the US version, this Fatality has been edited so that the camera turns to focus on Deathstroke as he shoots his opponent in the head. (MKvsDCU) *'Neck Breaker': Deathstroke slices his opponent with his sword causing them to fall to their knees. He then grabs his/her head and twists the neck. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "Deathstroke emerged from the inter-universal conflict both wiser and more cautious. Assassins from another universe would be unwanted competition. To maintain superiority, Deathstroke created a band of powerful assassins outfitted in his image. He now serves as Grand Master of this fearsome DeathStrike Clan." Quotes * "You should've paid up sooner. You'd still have a head." * "Metropolis isn't your turf." * "Errr... Not without a fight." * "Smart boy." * "Shut up or I'll gut you." * "Does anyone?" * "Back off!" Trivia *The DeathStrike Clan in his ending can be seen as the equivalent of the Lin Kuei in the DC Universe. Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe